


Spending Christmas away for family (or "Weird Christmas Break")

by VanessaWolfie



Series: Drabble Day Eggnog, challenge 2 [13]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Falling In Love, First Kiss, M/M, References to Homophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-25
Updated: 2011-12-25
Packaged: 2017-12-09 07:05:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/771402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanessaWolfie/pseuds/VanessaWolfie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Albus and Scorpius decide to stay at Hogwarts over break and although they weren't friends before, they are now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spending Christmas away for family (or "Weird Christmas Break")

**Author's Note:**

> My love bleedy prompted me for this. It was written for Drabble Day Eggnog version prompt #16-That boy's not right.

It was a weird Christmas break. Al had decided to stay at Hogwarts because his parents were taking a trip to uncle Charlie’s and he didn’t want to go with them. He preferred the easy atmosphere at Hogwarts away from the bustling noise that was always present when his family met. Not many students stayed at the school over the holiday, so Albus was feeling quite bored. He always had his books, but still, Christmas was lonely alone. After few days of roaming the halls alone, Albus bumped into Scorpius.

“Hey you, I didn’t know you decided to stay here, Albus?” Scorpius said, looking surprised and happy.

“Yeah, my family tends to be a bit too loud for me to handle. Thought I’d try a merry Christmas without them. What about you? Didn’t think your parents would let you stay away.”

Scorpius looked away and Albus could see the tips of his ears grow red. While Albus was aware that he might be making the boy uncomfortable, he was really curious about why Scorpius would respond like that.

“Well, my dad and I just … aren’t really getting along right now. There’s this … aspect of my life that we don’t see eye to eye on. I just didn’t want to spend Christmas fighting with him about it. Besides, I’m trying the whole, sulky teenager thing, but I’m not really good at it. I just feel lonely and guilty.” Scorpius finally said, blushing even more.

“Aren’t we a lovely pair. Decided we didn’t want to spend time with our families, but sit here sulking instead. Maybe we can sulk together?”

*

By Christams Eve, Albus and Scorpius were well on their way to being best friends. However, Albus wanted something more than that, but he wasn’t sure Scorpius was up for that. He still hadn’t told him what he and his father were fighting about.

They’d found lovely things to do to pass the time, like playing chess, and now they were finishing a game. The stakes were a bit higher this time because Scorpius had suggested that the winner would get a wish. Albus really wanted that wish, he was planning on asking Score to kiss him.

“Al, I think you just won.”

“So, does that mean I get my wish? Because, the only thing I want right now, is for you to kiss me.”

Scorpius blushed -he had a habit of doing that- but didn’t run away. Instead, he leaned over the chess table and kissed Albus.

“This is what you and your dad are fighting about? You being gay?” Albus asked, breathless from the kiss.

“Yeah, I heard him say to someone ‘that boy isn’t right’, although I know he’ll come to terms with it in time. I think what bothered him was that I didn’t have the guts to go after the boy I liked,” Score answered smirking.

Albus feigned offence.

“You like someone else and still you kissed me?”

“You’re the one who ‘wished’ it.”

“Oh, stop it and kiss me again.”


End file.
